Shattered Wings
by Chu545
Summary: Erics been hurt for a long time and Kenny was always the one to help patch him back together. Due to some paperwork problems please ignore apology at the end of the chapter. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any South Park characters.

**Explanations/Rant:** It came to me in a dream like all my other ideas do. I'm also thinking threesome but yeah I'm not that sure. Summary may change as well as the title since I'm not sure the title fits the story...

**MainPairing:** In Limbo CraigxEric, ChristophexEric or Craig/ChristophexEric**  
>PermanentPairings:<strong> KennyxButters

**Summary:** Eric has been getting hurt and Kenny has always helped patch him back up.

**Bold -scene change- & POV**

_**Warnings:**_ AU, major!OOC (mainly Cartman so if you don't like a weak and vulnerable Cartman please leave.), I'm also not going to do Christophes accent (I just don't know how)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> mentions of rape, bunch of scene/POV changes

**Start**

**Regular POV:**

"Butters! Butters! It's me! Kenny! Open the door! I need help!"

Butters immediately got up for the door. Rushing to the door, he opened it to see his boyfriend carrying a human sized bundle.

"K-kenny?" Butters asked slightly worried.  
>"I need to use your bathroom for awhile Butters, please." Kenny pleaded as he look into Butters eyes.<br>"A-alright Kenny," Butters said after a short pause, "You know where it is."  
>"Thanks Butters," Kenny said before pecking him on the cheek and rushing towards the bathroom with the bundle.<p>

Closing the door, Butters headed back to the living room where Craig, Christophe and Gregory were lounging in.

"Sorry about that guys," Butters said immediately.  
>"There's no need for you to apologize Butters," Gregory said in response.<br>"So what did your boyfriend want anyways Butters?" Craig asked.  
>"He wanted to use the bathroom," said Butters.<br>"Doesn't he have his own bathroom to use? Why use yours?" Craig asked.  
>"I-I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask him," Butters said slightly worried, his eyes glancing in the direction of the bathroom.<br>"Butters, what was that bundle he brought in?" Christophe asked after a short while.  
>"...I don't know," Butters said softly.<p>

Almost immediately a crash was heard from the bathroom.

**- Scene Change: Bathroom a couple minutes earlier -**

**Kennys POV:**

Rushing towards the bathroom, I saw a glimpse of Butters friends before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind me. Carefully I set the bundle down so the bundle sat on the toilet cover. I gently unravelled the sheets to reveal Eric Cartman. My long time best friend. What others didn't know about him was that he wasn't fat as they thought he was. He just chose to wear larger clothes to hide in. He was rather thin, slender. He definetly had his mothers look. Slowly, I removed the sheets off his body, revealing what he was wearing. It was a thin and small night gown barely covering his private areas that he was forced to wear. I then began to brush his long hair away from his face to catch his attention.

"Eric," I said softly trying not to scare him.

Not seeing him respond, I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Eric," I said once again hoping to get a reaction.

I did get a reaction, unfortunately it was a bad one. He shoved me, hard against the wall and I knocked over a couple of things before rushing back up onto my feet. Eric had started to panic and that wasn't a good thing. I had to calm him down before it got worse.

"Eric!" I yelled somewhat loudly, but not loud enough to be heard through the door.  
>"N-No!" Eric stuttered backing away.<p>

Struggling a bit, it got out of hand when Eric smashed the sink mirror.

"Eric!" I yelled worridly.

**- Scene Change: Back with Butters and the others -**

**Craigs POV:**

The four of us rushed to the bathroom door. We heard the sound of struggling.

"What's going on in there, Butters?" I asked.  
>"I don't know!" Butters said teary eyed.<p>

We then heard the mirror break and Kenny yell out for Cartman!

"Did he just call out for Eric Cartman!" I asked shocked.

I looked over at Butters who looked like he saw his cat died or something. Butters soon started to bang on the door yelling for Kenny to open it. I could tell that he still wasn't over the thing with Cartman yet. That was bad blood between them. It also put a slight strain between his relationship with Kenny since he was still friends with him. Gregory immediately went to calm Butters down while Christophe and I shared a look. I'm guessing he also figured out that the bundle Kenny carried in was Cartman. We could still hear the struggling and the shouts going on on the other side of the door.

"We'll just have to wait for the two to finish up in the bathroom," Gregory said holding a shaking Butters.

I sighed and figured this would be one long night and itched for a smoke to calm my nerves.

**- Scene Change: Bathroom -**

**Regular POV:**

"Eric! Stop!" Kenny said carfully keeping an eye on the broken mirror.  
>"Leave me alone!" Eric shouted as he finally backed against the wall startling him.<p>

Kenny took that one moment of shock to move in. Eric shrieked as he was closed in, Kennys hands beside his head.

"Stop!" Eric yelled, "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"  
>"Eric. Eric it's me. Remember. It's Kenny," Kenny said softly.<br>"NO! Liar! Liar! Liar!" Eric shouted as he shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face.  
>"Eric!" Kenny yelled slapping Eric in the face, "He's not here and you're not there. He can't hurt you now. Eric. It'll be okay. It'll be okay."<p>

Erics eyes finally focused on Kennys. Eric broke into sobs as he clung onto Kenny, Kenny immediately wrapping his arms around Eric. They stayed in that position until Eric stopped crying.

"C'mon Eric let's get you cleaned up okay?" Kenny said as he gently pulled Eric towards the bathtub.

Eric only nodded and let Kenny pull him.

**- Scene Change: Living Room -**

**Craigs POV:**

The four of us eventually went back into the living room since it'll probably be awhile before the two came out. Butters had finally calmed down but was still a bit pale. Gregory decided to go make some tea. Christophe and I were leaning by the wall waiting. Gregory came out with a tray of tea and set it on the living room table, then moved to sit next to Butters. We were still waiting until we heard the bathroom door click open. All of us look towards the bathroom to see Kenny poking his head out.

"Hey, Butters? You got any extra sheets lying around?" Kenny asked.  
>"N-no, they're all d-dirty right now so it's being washed," Butters said slightly confused.<br>"Oh...okay," Kenny said before ducking back into the bathroom door still slightly open.

All of us were confused as to why Kenny would want sheets in the bathroom. Then again we did see Kenny carrying Eric covered in sheets. We were still looking towards the bathroom as the door swung open.

"C'mon Eric get out the bathroom," Kenny said  
>"NO!" Eric shouted.<br>"Look I'm sorry I forgot to get you extra clothes Eric, but you can't stay in Butters bathroom forever," Kenny said.

We finally saw Kennys back as he tried to pull a struggling Eric out.

"Look it'll be fine, jeez. No one's going to hurt you here anyways and I'm stronger than you right now. You will leave this bathroom whether you want to or not," Kenny said stopping and standing in the doorway.  
>"Grah! Fine Kenny!" Eric said.<p>

Eric finally stepped out and my jaw dropped.

**Erics POV:**

I stepped out of the bathroom and immediately moved to hide behind Kenny. I wasn't going to say it out loud but it scared me a bit. They all looked at me when I came out. I limped after Kenny when he started to move. When we got to the living room I immediately hid behind the closest couch while Kenny down sighing.

"Eric, what are you doing behind the couch?" Kenny asked turning in his seat.

I kept my mouth shut and pulled my knees to my chest.

"They won't hurt you, you know. They're not like him," said Kenny.  
>"Why didn't we just go to your house like usual then," I mumbled, changing the subject.<br>"We can't go there, my brother is home and he'll tell everyone," said Kenny, "Plus I didn't know Butters would have company over today."  
>"...Fine," I grumbled and curled into myself more.<p>

It didn't take long for me to start shivering and I guess someone noticed since a jacket dropped on my head. I knew it wasn't Kennys since his was orange and would barely cover me. this one was slightly longer down to my knees at least and was brown.

"Here,"

Looking up I saw it was Christophe, I was about to ask him what this was for but he cut me off.

"You are cold, put it on," he said before walking back to the spot he was in before.

Mumbling out a thanks even though he couldn't hear me. I put the jacket on. It was nice, thick enough to keep you warm but not enough to weigh you down. No one said anything as we all sat there in Butters living room. After awhile I soon fell asleep tired from all the events that had happened earlier.

**Butters POV:**

I sat there staring at Kenny. I wanted to yell at him for brining Cartman here but I didn't. Taking a sip of the tea Gregory prepared, I relaxed slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christophe moving towards the back of the couch Kenny sat on. He had given his jacket to Cartman and then moved back to where he stood at. Craig was also standing off to the side but said nothing while Gregory drank his tea calmly.

"W-why did you bring him here," I finally asked staring into Kennys eyes.  
>"It was the only place I could go," Kenny said, sighing.<br>"What happened to him?" I asked even though I was supposed to hate Cartman after all those years I still couldn't help but worry about him.  
>"It's a long story" Kenny said closing his eyes for a bit.<br>"We have time." Gregory said as he placed the cup down.

Kenny sighed and shifted to look behind the coach for a bit. He then reached behind the couch to pull Cartman up and onto the couch, laying his head on his lap. Looking at Cartman, I took in everything, his thin form unlike the times I would see him at school. The marks that I could see old new and new splashed across his pale skin. His long hair that I never knew about most likely he hid it all in his hat. I then watched as Kenny ran his long fingers through his hair. Kenny sighed once more before telling us the entire story.

**End**

**Apologies:**

**- I** did not have an actual summary for this when I started writing and sadly enough I still don't. I'm sorry this summary is a major fail as well as this badly written chapter. I was mainly trying to rush this especially the ending of the first chapter. I also have to apologize that I will not be able to write/type/post anything for three months come Sunday. I will be going away and the place I'm going to will not allow me to use to internet. All my works will be on hiatus. _I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF THEM._ None will be on adoption. I apologize for this inconvenience.


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	3. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any South Park Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
